The prior art contains a number of examples of space-dividing panel systems in which corner post assemblies are used, such patents including, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,086,627, 3,462,110, 3,841,042, 3,886,698, 4,021,973, 4,446,669, 4,493,172, 4,601,145, 4,601,146, and 4,638,614. In general, the corner posts of such assemblies are generally cylindrical in shape so that if forces tending to twist or rotate a panel in relation to the post are to be resisted, that portion of the panel in contact with the post is ordinarily provided with an arcuate face matching the cylindrical contour of the post. In some constructions, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,021,973 and 4,493,172, the cylindrical posts are grooved and the connecting members of the panels are provided with rails that extend the full height of the grooves (or the full height of each panel) to help brace the connections between the parts. Among the shortcomings of such a construction is the disadvantage that during assembly of the parts the elongated rail members, and possibly the panels to which they are affixed, must be slid into engagement with the corner post tubes along the full length of the grooves. Unless the ceiling height of a room is more than double the height of the corner post, the post and rails to be connected to it must be laid on their sides in order to permit such assembly. Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,973, the side rails are urged into the grooves by traction force applied at a central point and, since the zones of contact work in opposition, should there be a failure at the central point the entire assembly becomes loosened.
Prior space-dividing panel systems often do not permit the corner posts to be connected to panels having a variety of vertical dimensions and designs. Such assemblies are frequently complex and utilize components requiring relatively expensive manufacturing operations. As already indicated, assembly is sometimes difficult, particularly if size (height) variations are to be accommodated, and the connecting elements, if concealed from view in the completed construction, may be awkward to reach when disassembly or repositioning of the space-dividing structure is required.
Accordingly, an important aspect of this invention lies in providing a construction that facilitates the secure attachment of risers of the same height or different heights to a corner post tube. Grooves are provided in the outer surface of the tube for that purpose but, in making such a connection, a user draws the parts laterally together in contrast to the prior practice of sliding a rail member into position along substantially the full length of the grooves from the upper or lower end of the corner post. The risers, and the panels or frames to which they may be attached, may be secured to the corner post tube at angular positions that are multiples of 30 degrees with any two adjacent risers being at least 90 degrees apart. A wide variety of arrangements, with risers of the same or different lengths and at any of a variety of angular positions, may therefore be readily obtained.
Each riser is secured to the corner post tube at three traction points; specifically, two laterally-spaced lower points and a single centrally-disposed upper point. Although the connecting means at such traction points are partially concealed, such means are readily accessible for ease of assembly and disassembly of the parts. The corner post tube is of polygonal cross section and, when the connecting means are tightened at the three traction points, the planar wall of each riser is drawn into tight surface engagement with one of the planar bearing faces of the tube.
Briefly, the corner post assembly includes a straight, vertically-elongated corner post tube having a plurality of outer bearing faces which, when viewed in a horizontal cross section of the tube, define a regular polygon in which the angle between each adjacent pair of faces is greater than 90 degrees. Each face has a vertical channel or keyway formed therein with each channel being externally accessible through a relatively narrow entry slit extending along and between a pair of side flanges.
Both the corner post tube and the body of the vertical riser are advantageously and relatively inexpensively formed by extrusion. The means for securing a riser against one of the bearing faces of the tube at three spaced traction points takes the form of an upper draw member movably mounted at the upper end portion of the riser for limited horizontal movement between extended and retracted positions, the draw member projecting through the entry slit of one of the channels and having an enlarged head portion received within that channel. The side flanges prevent the head portion from being horizontally retracted from the channel but, until retractive forces are exerted, the draw member is vertically slidable along that channel.
The lower connecting means comprises a pair of laterally-spaced support members with head portions received in two channels adjacent to, and on opposite sides of, the channel receiving the upper draw member. Such support members are attached to the riser adjacent the lower end thereof and are mounted for limited movement between extended and retracted positions. Therefore, when the two lower support members and the upper draw member are retracted, the planar wall of the riser is drawn into tight surface engagement with a planar bearing face of the corner post tube to anchor the parts tightly together.
Other features, advantages, and objects of the invention will become apparent from the specification and drawings.